I Hate Everything About You
by TranquilSeraph
Summary: They've broken up and now she's pregnant. After being kicked out, there is only one person for her to turn to.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Well, now this story has been revised! I just want to say, that I put a whole lot more effort into this version, then the first one. Anyway, please review, and don't be afraid to criticize! When you review, please include one thing that needs help in my stories and one thing that I do well. This will help me a lot more then reviews that only praise my work. Please check out my other story Blazing Ache, under the name DustSilverStar.

Also, I would like to thank my new editor -Bleeding Midnight- for helping me! Thank you so much! I could always use more help, if anyone else would like to help.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

* * *

**I Hate Everything About You  
Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

She sat on _their_ bench, waiting patiently for Darien to tell her whatever it was that was making him so nervous. He was pacing in front of her, occasionally running his hand through his black hair. She watched him through cerulean eyes, as he moved. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Her eyes darted back and forth, like she was watching a game of tennis, and it was starting to give her a headache. "Darien! Could you please sit down?" She asked, her fingers lifting to rub to her temple.

She sat on bench, waiting patiently for Darien to tell her whatever it was that was making him so nervous. He was pacing in front of her, occasionally running his hand through his black hair. She watched him through cerulean eyes, as he moved. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Her eyes darted back and forth, like she was watching a game of tennis, and it was starting to give her a headache. "Darien! Could you please sit down?" She asked, her fingers lifting to rub to her temple. 

He turned to her, with a wide-eyed expression, before blushing, "I—uh-okay." He walked over to her, and took the seat beside her. His leg bounced up and down, as he tried to think about how to say what was on his mind.

"DARIEN!" Her voice revealed the impatience and annoyance that were creeping into her emotions.

He blushed again, turning his eyes from hers, "Oh, sorry." He sat there for a few moments, feeling horrible. He didn't know how to start or what to say. He finally turned to her, and took her hands in his own. "I have to tell you something—I, uh…."

"God, why are you so nervous? You know you can tell me anything. You weren't even this nervous when you proposed!" She stated, as she looked at him, frustrated. She was starting to get worried; a heavy feeling was settling deep within her stomach.

"Well, we always knew that was going to happen. It was like we expected it. And this, well, this was never planned. I mean, who would plan something like this?" He dropped her hands, and stared down at his own. "I figured it would change, my feelings, and well-"

"You're rambling. What do you mean; 'you thought your feelings would change'?" She asked, as she studied him. She watched as he paled and raised his gaze to hers. He took her hand in his own again, and gave her a weak smile.

"I…I don't love you. I thought that with time, I would." She stared at him in shock, as he tried to explain. Her mind couldn't comprehend anything that he was saying; it was like her mind had simply shut down. She raised her gaze to his.

"Wh-what did you say?" His nervousness had disappeared, and he gazed at her with sad eyes. He squeezed her hand, once, and then let it drop.

"I don't love you. I thought that I could, but I don't. We've kept up this charade for four years Sere; I think that's long enough for both of us." He watched as her eyes hardened in anger. "Please, please understand, Sere! I **never** planned for this to happen." He stood when she did, trying to plead with her. "Please, don't hate me Serena. Don't you see? We can both have normal lives now; we can do anything we want!"

She took a step back, glaring at him. "Oh, I see. I see perfectly, Darien." Her voice was bitter, her eyes cold. "You've been lying to me! You let me make a fool of myself. Every time that I confessed my love, kissed you, or anything, you responded with lies and deceit! I'm such an IDIOT!" She violently pulled the engagement ring off her finger and flung it at him.

With that action, it was like the anger drained from her; all her will to fight had vanished. She watched the hurt fill his eyes, as he pocketed the ring. Tears brimmed her eyes, and she gave him a shaky smile. "It's all right, Darien. I understand. I need time to think. Goodbye," She stated. Turning on her heel, she let the sobs out as she ran from the park.

She ran, lost in her thoughts. People blurred, and her only goal was getting away; as far away from him and that park as she could. Later she would completely forgive him, but the wound was fresh and open; she couldn't bear to talk to him.

She had been such a fool. She had believed, honestly believed, that they loved each other. They were _destined_ to be together, for Christ's sakes! The future that she loved, and wanted had suddenly crumbled. They would no longer rule Crystal Tokyo as King and Queen. Her future was suddenly undecided, unknown. She had been so focused on that future that she hadn't given any thought to what else she would like to be, she had no skills in anything.

She walked into an alley, and leaned against the wall. Yet, there was something else that she was worried about; something far more important to her then her lack of skills. What would happen to Rini, her future child? If they didn't stay together what would happen to her? Would she still have her?

Her head ached from all the thinking, so she buried her head in her hands and cried. Sliding down the wall, she curled up into a ball and stayed there, crying her sorrow out for hours.

When the tears finally stopped she stood, the sun was already beginning to set. Her eyes were going to be red and puffy, plus she was dirty, and her head hurt from all the crying. Sighing, she started out into the crowd of people, not caring how she looked. It was time to go home.

Why hadn't the scouts told her? Mina was the 'goddess of love'. She could sense those types of things when it came to other people, so why hadn't she warned her? Trista was the Guardian of Time for crying out loud! Why didn't anyone tell her, warn her, so that she could prepare herself against the bitter heartache?

She was jolted from her thoughts when she ran into someone, and fell to the ground with a painful thud. "Ouch!" She sat up; finding herself looking into the blue eyes of a blonde boy, well, man. He blushed, before offering her a hand.

"I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" She placed her hand into his own, and he pulled her up.

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled at him, holding her hand out. "I'm Serena Tsukino." He grabbed her hand, and lifted it to his lips. With a soft kiss, he let go. The blush that had been fading quickly flared back to life.

"I'm Quatre. Are you sure you're all right? I hit you pretty hard." His worried blue eyes searched her figure for any sign of a scratch. She laughed.

"I'm fine. Are you all right?" He smiled.

"I'm all right." A few seconds passed in silence, and he finally turned to her. "Would you like an ice cream, to make up for me hitting you?"

"Oh, no; I couldn't. I was the one who ran into you," She declined, as she smoothed her clothes of invisible creases. She raised her eyes to his, and he smiled.

"You should have ice cream with me anyway! You did run into me, didn't you?" They both laughed. She looked at him in silence.

He had light blue eyes, matched with messy platinum blonde hair. He was wearing blue jeans, and a plain white shirt. He seemed nice enough. There was really no reason for her to decline.

"Okay, you convinced me! Let's go." He laughed, before offering her an arm. She slid her arm through his, smiling. He seemed to put her at ease. She had completely forgotten the events that occurred mere hours before. They walked to the ice cream vendor up ahead. He pulled out his wallet, and looked at the list of selections. "I would like a double scoop of vanilla ice cream, on a cone." He turned to her, and she smiled at the ice cream vendor. He knew her well. She came there about every other day.

"Just the usual, Sam." The middle-aged man smiled, and nodded. He started to make the ice cream, as he glanced at the teenager. He frowned, worriedly, as he handed them their order; one, a double scoop vanilla cone and the other a triple scoop of chocolate chip, with hot fudge, peanuts and caramel in a bowl.

"Are you all right, Bunny? Your eyes are a little red." He leaned forward to inspect her, and she smiled.

"I'm fine, Sam. I've just had a bad day." She ate a spoonful of her ice cream. The sweet ice cream melted in her mouth. It was exactly what she needed to help with a stressful day.

"How much is it?" Quatre asked, as he pulled out a ten. The man shook his head.

"It's on the house. I hope your night goes better then your day, Bunny," Sam stated, as he started cleaning up. They both thanked him, before walking away to find a bench to sit on. After they sat down, Quatre turned to her, frowning.

"So, why were you crying?" He asked, as he licked his ice cream. She shrugged, and he knew better then to press further. "It's all right if you don't want to talk about it." They continued to eat their ice cream in comfortable silence. When they were finished they both stood to throw away their trash.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." She smiled and once again threaded her arm through his as they started walking.

"So, Quatre, how old are you?" She asked, as she looked at him. He smiled at her.

"I'm nineteen. How old are you?" He looked down at her, as she blushed. He didn't know what was so embarrassing, but he thought it was cute when she blushed.

"I'm eighteen." They walked for a few more minutes until she stopped in front of a little white house. "Well, this is where I live. Good night, Quatre." She stepped back, and he smiled.

"Can I come see you sometime?" He asked, as he looked down at her. She blushed again, but smiled.

"You know where I live now. I think that's up to you. Bye." She turned on her heel, and started to walk away.

"Wait! Here." He handed her a business card, "Hopefully I'll talk to you soon." With that, he turned and left.

She stared down at the card in her hand, in shock. "I can't believe I was just talking to the owner of Winner Corp." She mentally smacked herself, and headed inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello! This was a very hard to write chapter…you have no idea how hard. Anyway, I hope you like it! I would also like to give thanks to -Bleeding Midnight- my wonderful editor!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon!

* * *

**I Hate Everything about You  
Chapter Two **

**

* * *

**

The blonde glanced around the ballroom with anger. What was the point of being here? She had more important things to do. She took a sip of her water and watched as the couples that were dancing twirled to the music playing. Everything seemed so routine that she had no choice but to cringe. All the stiffly polite smiles, bows and formal addresses were beginning to drive her insane!

She had never grown accustomed to this situation, not even as Serenity. She had been polite and kind to everyone, as was her duty. But eventually all the cumbersome people and their over-polite ways would drive her away into the gardens in seek of some much needed solitude.

Yet, not one person was as fake as her. She sat at her table alone, sipping her water and acting normal. Like she wasn't in any kind of trouble, like her parents hadn't kicked her out just days before. She sighed, hoping it did not reveal the stress she felt in her whole body.

She really wished that Quatre were there. After their first meeting they talked almost every night. He'd call after he got home, and they'd both unwind by talking about their day. He seemed to understand her better then anyone else; being an empath contributed a lot to that fact.

She had asked him to be her date to the event tonight but he had declined. He had to be somewhere else for business purposes. But he did promise to make it up to her and she had readily forgiven him. Despite having known him for only two weeks, he had become her rock and strength; she couldn't afford to be angry with him for very long.

She was startled from her thoughts when a man approached her. She tried to hide her disgust of the 40-something year old man who was bulging around the middle and appeared to have an ever-increasing amount of gray hair. He held a pudgy hand out to her and with slick smile, which didn't work, asked, "Would you like to dance?" She shook her head and withdrew further into her seat, frowning. He walked away slowly after one last passing glance at her. She dived back into her saddening thoughts without giving the man another thought.

Her life was falling apart and she was slowly beginning to hate it. She closed her eyes as the tears threatened to spill over her long lashes. She had to be strong; there just had to be a way to get through this. Yet, she couldn't help the hurt that she had felt and was still feeling from her father's coldness towards her. His infamous temper had quickly emerged and in anger kicked her out, not even bothering, much less caring, whether she had a place to go.

"Serena?" The voice she heard was a small relief in her ever-raging flood of hectic emotions. Slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled at the blond boy who stood beside her. She stood up and drew him into a polite hug, knowing they would both be embarrassed if she jumped up and nearly strangled him from relief.

"Good evening Quatre. Would you like to sit with me?" Politeness and proper etiquette stuck to every word.

"Most certainly," smiling, he slowly set his body into the chair beside her. "What are you doing here?" He looked genuinely confused.

She smiled at him, taking his hand in hers under the table. "This was what I meant when I said a 'family outing'. My father forced me to attend." She squeezed his hand; a small reassurance that he was really here and nobody would look at her like she was crazy. The blush immediately rose from his neck to his face. He looked like a tomato…a very cute, blonde tomato.

He nodded in understanding, "Well, this was obviously the business event I was telling you about. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." They sat in silence, though her need to talk was increasing as each minute passed. She needed to tell him what was bothering her, but this obviously wasn't a very appropriate place to have a serious conversation. She, again, was forced to have to wait to talk.

"Would you care to dance?" Quatre stood, holding his hand out to her. She wordlessly placed her hand in his, thankful for not having to sit in silence any longer. He led her out to the corner of the dance floor where there weren't many people.

He gently grabbed her hand and whispered, "Be prepared; this is a fast one." His right hand rested on the middle of her back while his left held her right hand out. Her left hand and wrist rested lightly on his shoulder.

She was caught off guard when he spun her around quickly. But he didn't give her time to react as he pulled her close to his body. He led her to the left, and then twirled them around in a circle. Her reactions were halted time after time as he led her through step after dizzying step. She wasn't mad though, in fact, her heart was pounding from the all fun and excitement.

They swept around the ballroom with graceful ease. They never tripped, nor stepped on each other's toes. It went smoothly and quickly, much too quickly for her taste. He was smiling down at her the whole time.

The song started to fade out, so he twirled her around once more. At the very last second, he dipped her. Her right arm rested around his neck, while he held onto her with his right arm around her leg. His left still held her tightly to his chest.

"Whoa," She whispered, as he righted her. They both laughed, the dance having eased off the earlier tension of silence. He started to lead her back to the table, but she shook her head and motioned to the other direction, "Can we go out to the balcony instead?"

"Sure." As they stepped out onto the balcony the cold night air hit their skin pleasantly. They walked to the edge and looked out over the expanse before them. "The stars are so beautiful," Quatre whispered, as he moved his gaze upwards towards the sky above them.

"Yes..." Serena sighed, as she looked up at her once former home. Abandoned mobile suit factories had tainted it beyond repair. It was scarred greatly and looked nothing like the beautiful kingdom it had once been over a thousand years prior to war. Her voice broke the momentary silence that had settled, "Quatre…I'm worried."

Turning towards her his eyes filled with obvious concern, "About what?" He could feel the waves of apprehension and fear just pouring off of her. He didn't understand how this could be the very same girl who had smiled and laughed so joyously mere moments ago.

"Everything; I don't know what to do anymore." She hesitated, afraid to finally speak what had been plaguing her mind all night. How could she tell Quatre, who she now trusted more then anyone, what she could barely tell her parents, who had once been all that she had? "My parents…they…they kicked me out." She faced away from him, not daring to look towards him and face his reaction, knowing it would only cause her to finally break down.

"WHAT? Why?" He took her hand in his own, worry and confusion etched clearly on his face. "Do you need a place to stay?"

She struggled to stay calm; working up all her courage she tried not to look as devastated as her eyes clearly showed her as. "Yes, I do. I also need to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" The wait was almost killing him; all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and protect her from whatever was causing this pain. Why couldn't she just tell him what was wrong? It couldn't be that big of a deal, could it?

She nearly broke down as she confessed her secret, hoping he wouldn't turn her away, "Quatre…I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hello! This chapter took me a while to get out, unfortunately. I seemed to have a small case of writer's block.Anyway, I hope you like it! I would also like to give thanks to **-Bleeding Midnight-** my wonderful editor!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon!

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_She struggled to stay calm; working up all her courage she tried not to look as devastated as her eyes clearly showed her as. "Yes, I do. I also need to tell you…"_

"_Tell me what?" The wait was almost killing him; all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and protect her from whatever was causing this pain. Why couldn't she just tell him what was wrong? It couldn't be that big of a deal, could it?_

_She nearly broke down as she confessed her secret, hoping he wouldn't turn her away, "Quatre…I'm pregnant." __

* * *

_

**I Hate Everything About You  
****Chapter Three**

* * *

He stood unmoving. The unexpected shock on his face was clearly identifiable. She was across from him, his hand still in hers, staring at his ever-expressive eyes. Shock turned to confusion, then to sadness, then to…something she couldn't identify. She had no clue what it was. She squeezed his hand softly, hoping that he would still accept her for who she was. She wouldn't be able to stand it if she lost his friendship as well.

"Quatre?" Her voice wavered. A blink at the sound of his name brought him back to reality and he smiled down at her. He saw the fear in her eyes, and cursed himself inwardly. She needed his support badly and he stood there staring at her like some kind of idiot.

"Yes?"

"Are you…angry?"

He rubbed her palm with his thumb thoughtfully. "Of course not Sere; are you all right though?" He was happy to see the smile that blossomed on her face. She unexpectedly threw herself into his arms. "I'm fine."

He wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her forehead. She snuggled deeper into his arms. At that moment nothing was wrong. In his arms she could forget everything wrong that was happening, all was right with the world.

They stood for a moment in silence. "If you like, would you come stay with me, Sere?" He murmured. He pulled away to look into her cerulean eyes. "I just have to warn you that you will be coddled and spoiled relentlessly by me, as well as my servants'. You will never be alone in this. You will always be cared for." She laughed. That was exactly what she wanted.

"Yes!" They both smiled. Sere broke the comfortable silence reluctantly, "Well, we'd better go back to the main room, Quatre, or people might think I've kidnapped you. Perhaps we could dance again?"

He grinned, "Of course." He led her into the main room and back onto the dance floor. This time her steps seemed lighter and she couldn't stop smiling, everything was going to be all right.

She had been wrong. He hadn't pushed her away like her parents had! He had stood by her and offered her a place to stay. The one thought running through her mind was, '_I'm so lucky that I met him…'_

"Sere, what are you doing! You know you're not supposed to pick up anything heavy!" Quatre reprimanded, as he took the box from her grasp. The girls stood off to the side, laughing. Serena's face turned red and she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"What am I supposed to do then?" She asked. She reached a hand up and tucked a hair behind her ear. She definitely did not like the treatment Quatre was putting her through right now. She was bored!

"Nothing," He replied simply, smiling. He walked out of the room with the box in his hands. Waiting for him to return, she knew it would be awhile before he returned because of the steps, Serena turned towards Mina, who was still laughing at her, and frowned. "It is so not funny." This only made Mina laugh harder. "I swear Quatre is so…so…" She trailed off in a huff, not knowing how to phrase what she wanted to say.

"Overprotective?" Ami supplied, as she chuckled. It was clearly obvious, even to her, just how much Quatre cared about Serena. It wasn't hard to see how much he loved her. Serena collapsed on Raye's bed.

"That is an understatement. Since I told him I was pregnant he has tried to be with me as much as humanly possible. You know, God forbid I lift anything more then a pound." She buried her face into the pillow and let out a scream, frustration getting released with it. Lita sat beside her on the bed, and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"He's just concerned, Sere. You're lucky that you met him when you did, and that you became such good friends so soon." Serena raised her eyes to meet the emerald eyes of her friend and smiled. Lita was right; Quatre was her gift from heaven.

"I know." She sat up, just as Quatre came back into the room.

"Is that all?" He asked, as he held a hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her up with a slight tug.

"That's it." She turned to the girls and opened her arms. They all gathered into a group hug. After a few seconds, they all sadly pulled away. "I'll see you all next week ok?"

"All right, Sere. Have fun," Mina, who had finally stopped laughing at her before Quatre could return, smiled, as she came in for another hug. They hugged tightly. "I'm so happy that you will have the support you need." She moved aside for Amy who came up next.

"Bye, Serena. We'll miss you. Try to stay out of trouble ok? And don't forget to keep up your studies." Amy repeated Mina's actions. Lita turned to Quatre.

"You'd better take good care of her. I don't want to have to hurt you," She stated, as she smiled at him. Meanwhile, Quatre's face turned red. He didn't doubt that she could hurt him.

"Of course." She hugged Serena quickly, and moved aside for Raye. She stepped forward and smiled.

"Meatball Head, you know I love ya. Take care. Keep us up to date on the baby. And don't forget to call us!" She pulled her friend in close, and whispered softly in her ear, "Forget about Darien and everything will turn out all right." She let go and smiled once again at her friend.

Serena was confused, but pushed the thought far into the back of her mind when Quatre looked at her. "It's time to leave." She nodded her head, placing her hand in his.

"Bye everyone." She smiled once more at everyone before she turned and followed him out of the shrine. About halfway down the temple steps he placed his arm around her.

"Are you sad?" He asked as he looked down at her, his empathy picking up on the waves of sadness around her right away. She had her head tilted down, her hair casting shadows over her eyes. She slowly slipped her arm around his waist.

"A little; it feels like nothing will ever be the same now. I'm going to have a baby, Quatre. I'm going to be a mom and I don't even think I'm ready…" He stopped walking at the bottom of the steps and turned her to face him. She raised her worry-filled eyes to him. He now had a clear look at the unshed tears in her eyes.

"You'll make a great mom Sere. Don't you worry about that." He smiled at her reassuringly before leading her to the car. Opening the passenger side door for her he closed it shut after making sure she was seated comfortably and buckled in. He walked around and settled into the driver's side.

The first half of the ride was spent in silence. She was looking outside the window, watching as the scenery flew by. She was tense but there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was worry; worry about the baby, about her family, her friends, and the future. She closed her eyes, leaning back into her seat.

Finally, she turned to Quatre. "So, when do I get to meet these friends that you talk about so much? Are they coming to visit soon?" She asked, hoping to distract her worrying thoughts.

"Actually you will be able to soon, they will be coming to visit in about a month and a half. They're…_interesting_, but I think you'll like them," He answered, a smile crossing his face.

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course Sere; they'll love you too," He answered. It was only after he heard her giggle that he realized what he'd said. He could feel the blood rushing to his face. "Well…I mean…I-uh…you know what I mean!" She was laughing at him freely now.

"You're so weird Quatre."

"I prefer exceptional." He frowned, though inside he was smiling from the sound of her laugh. They pulled up to the house, and got out of the car.

"This is your _house_? You have to be joking," She stated, as she stared in wonder at the mansion before her. "How am I supposed to find my way in there?" She asked. She turned to him with an expression that made him smile, she looked scared. "I'll get lost!"

It was his turn to laugh, "I'll help you. At first it's a little confusing, but you'll learn to find everything. Come on inside. I'll send someone out to get your bags." He took her hand, leading her up to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** This is the long awaited (I hope) Ch. 4 of I Hate Everything About You. It's been a little hard to write, and I am looking for another editor. If anyone is interested, please email me at stillrain (at) gmail (dot) com. Please, give criticism!!!!!!

I created a poll for this story and the URL is:

http:// WWW. fanfiction (dot) net /secure /polls /pollstabpoll.php?pollid3080 ((no spaces))

* * *

**I Hate Everything About You**

**Chapter 4  
**

* * *

Usagi frowned as she made her way down the hallway. Her stomach was bubbling it seemed like. She was feeling a little weak since her nausea at five months along never wavered. 

"Oh, is it ready yet Marguerite?" Usagi whined as she walked into the kitchen. She made her way to one of the chairs and eased herself into it. One hand instantly covered her stomach, which was where it stayed most of the time.

"Is it bad this morning sweetie?" The older lady asked as she placed the mug in front of Usagi. Her dark eyes noticed that Usagi was looking a little pale and had dark circles under her eyes.

"It's a little worse then normal," Usagi replied before taking a sip of the brew. It was something special, a few sips of the slightly sweet drink and her nausea almost instantly eased.

"You need to rest before Master Quatre gets home then. If he sees you the least bit tired he'll worry and make you go to the doctor again."

"I know." Usagi rolled her eyes. As her pregnancy progressed Quatre's over-protectiveness had gotten even worse. He had gone so far as to not allow her to go anywhere alone, and he even went to all of her doctor's appointments.

"I'll send your meals up to you then. Go get some sleep." Usagi stood up and trudged away from the table.

"All right. I'll be in my room." Usagi ignored the fact that she'd just gotten up an hour ago and went back to her room anyway.

Once she'd gotten back in her room she sighed. Her body ached all the time and it played havoc with her sleep. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. For minutes she lay there but she couldn't sleep. Finally, a knock came at the door.

"Come in," She called, as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Miss Usagi, I heard you were having some trouble sleeping. Would you like a bath?" Maryann asked as she walked in.

Maryann was about 27. Light brown hair framed a heart shaped face and beautiful jade eyes. Usagi found she was more comfortable with Maryann then the older ladies. Of course when Quatre found out he appointed Maryann as Usagi's personal maid.

Maryann was very sweet and did everything she could to help Usagi. They were close friends and Maryann understood Usagi's need for privacy in most areas of her life.

"That would be great." Maryann went into the joining bathroom to draw the bath with Usagi got up and went to the bathroom to change.

Usagi always changed behind a screen and waited until Maryann left before getting into the large tub. When she was sufficiently covered by bubbles and washed clean she would call Maryann back in. Maryann always helped her wash her hair, since it was so long.

When Usagi sank into the warm water, she smiled. She could almost feel the knots in her back loosen. When she was taking a bath it relieved the pressure on her back and stomach and also loosened her muscles. She always left feeling a lot better. Since the bathtub was so big she had a sufficient amount of room to spread out in.

After quickly washing she called Maryann back in. Maryann had been busying herself with getting Usagi's clothes out.

Maryann washed Usagi's hair with sprayers to get it wet and massaged the shampoo in. After a few minutes she rinsed the shampoo out and replaced it with conditioner. Maryann let that set for a minute before rinsing it out. "All done, Usagi." She stood up and left a robe and towel for Usagi before going back to the bedroom.

"Felling better?" Maryann asked as she gestured for her to sit in front of the vanity.

"Much better. Thank you." Maryann dried her hair with a hairdryer and brushed it out before putting it up in the normal odangos. Instead of long streamers she looped the hair around the odangos to where it fell a little below the shoulder.

"Into bed now," Maryann stated, as she gave the blonde a little push toward the bed.

"Do you want to stay and paint?" Usagi asked as she lay down.

"Sure. Here's a pillow. I've heard that if you sleep on your side and put he pillow underneath the curve of your stomach it helps relieve pain and pressure," Maryann stated, as she handed the pillow to Usagi.

Maryann retreated to her paint set, which was sitting in the corner. They had one there so she could keep Usagi company and still get something done. The servants and Quatre were pretty much Usagi's only source of conversation now.

Usagi did as Maryann said and marveled at the relief of weight and pain from her back and stomach. Within minutes she was asleep.

When Quatre walked in, he expected to see Usagi waiting for him like normal. However, he was surprised when she wasn't at the door. Walking to the kitchen, he silently wondered to himself about where she was at. Every day since she'd came to live with him she was waiting at the door when he came home. For a second he panicked. What if something had happened to her? What if something was wrong with the baby?

'Keep it together Quatre. Check it out first before you worry.' He thought to himself as he turned down another hallway. He almost laughed at himself. He worried over her so much he was surprised she wasn't tired of him yet.

"Marguerite, where is Usagi?" He asked once he'd finally walked to the kitchen.

"She's taking a nap. She was feeling a little tired so I told her to go back to bed."

"Thank you. After dinner I'm going to take her out shopping to get some better fitting clothes."

"That's a good idea."

After a few seconds of fidgeting, she finally sat up. She was surprised to see that Maryann was still painting. Maryann smiled as she looked at her.

"Master Quatre wants to take you out tonight. Your clothes are at the bottom f the bed." Maryann packed up her things and left.

"I wonder where Quatre is taking me?" Usagi asked as she smiled to herself. She got dressed in the overalls and dark blue tank top that Maryann had laid out for her. Overalls were about the only thing that fit since she'd started showing more in the past month.

Grabbing her purse, she walked out of her room. She started down the hallway and made her way down to his office. She quietly opened the door and stepped inside. He was talking on the phone, tapping his nails on his desk.  
He smiled at her and gestured for her to sit in a chair. "Of course. I understand perfectly." While he talked, his took note with his mind that Usagi had a little more color to her face today. She looked a little more rested. "Yes. We'll draw up the papers tomorrow. Thank You. Have a good day." With that he replaced the phone back in the cradle.

Standing, he opened his arms to her. He pulled her close, kissing her brow. "How are you feeling?" He questioned. She blushed as he looked at her.

"Fine Quatre. A lot better since I've taken a nap."

"That's good. So, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight." He stepped back and leaned against the desk. "I thought it was about time that we start working on the nursery and get you some new clothes. What do you think?"

She grinned at him. "I would love to. Are we leaving now?"

"Yes." He grabbed her hand and led her out the door. Leading her through the house, he smiled to himself. It was about time that she'd gotten out of the house. Since she'd come to live with him she had refused almost any opportunity to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:** Editor position is still open you guys!!!!!!!! Here is the next chapter of IHEAY, hopefully with not such a big gap between this chapter and the last one. On to the reading!!  
You all should be happy to know that the other GW guys will appear in the next chapter!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANYTHING!

* * *

**I Hate Everything About You  
Chapter Five**

* * *

They were in the car with the windows down. Usagi was in the passenger side, leaning her head against the window. Her hair swayed gently in the breeze. One of her hands was clasped gently in Quatre's right hand. His eyes stayed on the road except for the occasional glance towards her.

Quatre cleared his throat and looked at her. For some reason once she'd gotten into the car her mood had turned a little sour. Quatre just chalked it up to her fluctuating hormones. "Usagi, you know I love you, right?" Quatre questioned.

She looked at him a little surprised. She smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "Of course I do." She couldn't help but feel happy when he told her. Quatre always said the right things and always made her feel better.

"I'm doing this so that we'll be happy. I buy you things and spoil you because it makes ME happy. I want to know that you have all you need. Don't think of any of this as you owing me anything. I get to see you every day, and when the baby gets here I'll get to see it every day. That is reward enough for me. Don't worry about any of it," Quatre implored. By the end of his little speech they were both blushing. Usagi moved a little closer to him in the car and smiled.

"Ok. Thanks Quatre. I love you too," She stated before leaning her head on his arm. She smiled to herself and settled into the seat. She was almost asleep when he stopped the car.

"We're here." Quatre smiled at her sleepy expression before getting out of the car. She quickly stretched and got out of the car. Once they'd locked it they turned to walk into the mall. "I heard of a store called Maternity Woman. Why don't we go there first?" Quatre asked as he looked down at her.

"Sure!" He led the way and within minutes they were at the store. It was really large, taking up two store spaces instead of just one. They had barely gotten through the door before someone jumped in their way.

"Usa!!" Minako stood in front of them, jumping from foot to foot. Rei, Ami, and Makoto soon stood in front of them as well.

"What are you all doing here!?" Usagi asked. How did they know that she would be here?

"I called them to see if they would help you shop," Quatre stated, as the girls waved to him. "I knew that you wouldn't use the credit card I gave you unless you had someone forcing you to do it. So, here they are. You'll buy whatever you want and whatever they pick out for you. No exceptions."

"But Quatre I don't want to just spend all your money!" Usagi protested, as she pulled on his sleeve.

"Usagi, you could spend 20,000 dollars here and it wouldn't even make an impact on my bank account. Remember what I said in the car? Don't worry about any of it." He turned to the girls. "I trust you'll make sure she gets everything she needs?" He questioned.

"Don't worry Quatre. We'll make sure Usa gets everything." Minako stated, with an evil grin. With that, she pulled the protesting Usagi further into the store.

Quatre looked at Rei and smiled. "I've got to do some of my own shopping. Tell her to call me on her cell when she's ready to go to a different store."

Rei nodded and watched as Quatre walked away. Smiling, she turned to go find the blonde.

When she found them she laughed out loud. Usagi had an arm full of clothes, with Minako piling on more. Usagi's face was red and Minako had the gleeful look of a child upon her face.

Rei took the clothes from Usagi. "Why don't you go try some of these on? Quatre had some shopping to do, so he said to call him when you switch stores."

"Ok." Usagi tried on multiple outfits before they settled on a few. The jeans she bought were all cut low enough to go underneath her stomach. Most of the shirts were tunic type, or wrap types so that they could be adjusted for her size. Dresses were wrap type as well or were pulled in just under her breasts and let loose as they went down.

Makoto picked up most of the clothes and smiled. "Now let's go pay for these so we can go pick out the baby's things." They all nodded and grabbed some of the clothes as well. They walked up to the cash register and put the clothes down. The employee wisely didn't say anything and just started ringing up the purchase.

Usagi watched as the price soared higher and higher. 200. 300. 450. 575. 700. It finally stopped and her mouth fell open.

"That will be 1734 dollars and 67 cents."

"Where's your credit card, Usa?" Ami asked. Usagi fumbled around in her purse before sliding it through the machine. After hastily signing her name, she took the receipt. They all grabbed some of the bags and walked out of the store. Usagi called Quatre and told him that they were going to the baby furniture store. Then they left.

They walked around until they found the store and walked in. "So, we need a bassinet, a baby bed, a changing table, a dresser, a rocking chair, a mattress and pad, and all the other stuff."

They looked around before Usagi pointed at a changing table. "That one's really pretty." It was a light colored wood. It had four drawers underneath the changing station and rails to make sure the baby didn't fall.

Ami picked up the tag and smiled. "It comes in a set of three pieces: a changing table, a dresser, and a baby bed. It has a good safety rating as well. This one would be a good buy."

"I'll go get a store employee." Minako bounded off, bringing a middle aged woman. "We want this set."

"This is one of the more popular, and expensive, sets. Do you want it delivered?" The woman asked.

"Please, have it sent to this address." Quatre appeared at Usagi's side and handed the woman a card with his home address on it. "Anything else we buy here may be shipped as well."

"All right sir." The clerk walked away and Quatre smiled at Usagi.

"How is everything going? I hope you're not being too cheap. Remember, our baby is getting the best." They both smiled and she nodded.

"Next is a bassinet," Usagi responded, as she grabbed his arm. She took him over to the right area and pointed at one. "What do you think of this one?"

Searching the tag, he shook his head. "I want a better one. This one doesn't have good enough safety. Out of a ten this one is a nine."

Usagi scoffed at him. "Well, you pick one then."

He walked over to one, and glanced at the tag. "This one. It's a 9.8 out of ten." He ignored the fact that the bassinet was over five hundred dollars more and nodded his head.

Two hours later they were almost done with the shopping. Quatre and Usagi had a boundless amount of energy once they got started. The other girls were quickly worn out.

'It's almost like they're excited to be having this baby,' Rei thought to herself as she watched the couple look at Diaper bags, Bottles, and baby clothes.

"I think we're done," Quatre stated, as they paid for the last three bags.

"FINALLY!" Makoto and Minako sighed. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Usagi asked, as she stepped closer to the two. Quatre followed her movements, glaring at the two.

"You all could have went home, you know," He added.

"If you all didn't want to help shop for the baby you could have left."

"Ok, we're sorry!" Minako yelled. "We're just tired of all the shopping." They all laughed. They started toward the exit, each carrying at least four bags. Once they were outside they put the bags in the car.

"We'll see you next week Usagi," Amy stated. They all hugged Usagi before going their separate ways. Usagi and Quatre got in the car, eager to go home.

"So, how did you like it?" Quatre asked, as he put the top up. It was now dusk, and getting a little chilly.

"It was great!" She smiled. She leaned back in the seat, letting the happiness she had felt shopping flow throughout her body.


End file.
